Trinogamous Relationship
by Honestforyou
Summary: After leaving court Beca gets shot she meets Nurse Beale who she falls in love with along with her attorney Ms.Posen
1. Darkness

I sighed entering the court room. Immediately I wanted to run away when I saw the looked of hate but Aubrey gave me a smile which gave me a little hope. I sat down when I got to her.

"Your leaving this court today a free women today Beca if that's the last thing I do." I smiled at her

"I hope so."

"All stand, Courtroom One, Honorable Judge Marilyn Miles presiding," Everyone stood when the bailiff said that. We sat down when the judge sat.

" This is case number 84C01-0703-JD-00569, in the matter of Rebeca Mitchell Present in the court room are the defendant and her attorney, the state prosecutor, and the probation officer." The judge looked up at me slightly surprised I wonder why. "Ms. Mitchell what do you plead?"

"Innocent your honor." I sighed when I heard

"YOU MURDERER YOU MURDERED MY SON!" I wanted to cry then the court doors busted opened

"FREE DJ MITCHEL FREE DJ MITCHEL!" I smiled god I loved my fans they were loyal the judge started banging her hammer

"ORDER IN THE COURT ORDERIN THE COURT!" It was dead quiet "If there are anymore interruptions you will be arrested now Ms. Posen your first witness."

"That'll be Ms. Mitchell your honor."

"Very well." The bailiff took me to the podium and said.

"Raise your right hand." The clerk came in front of me and said

" You do solemnly state that the testimony you are about to give in the matter pending before this Court shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." The clerk went and sat down and Aubrey came up to me

"Ms. Mitchell how long did you know Mr. James Ruther?"

"Three or four years."

"And how did you meet?"

"I was just signed to my label and the owner wanted me to get to know people around the place."

"Did you two have a intimate relationship or anything in that nature?"

"No we were just friends."

"Any fights?"

"A lot actually he always wanted me to go on dates with him."

"And you declined why?" I looked at my hands and didn't answer "Ms. Mitchel answer the question." I looked up tears running down my face

"B-Be-Bec-Because I was born with a male ge-genital." I heard gasp throughout the room

"Your honor there are medical records stating this as you can see." I saw Aubrey hand the judge papers "

"Ms. Mitchell what happened the day of Mr. James Ruther murder?" I sighed

"I came in like I usually would at 7:00 in the morning to get some extra work in on my tracks like usual James tried flirting with me I let him because I thought it was funny that keeps trying to work his charm on me then he asked me out again and I declined then he started yelling at me telling me I was going to go out with him with that's the last thing I do he grabbed my arms roughly bringing me to him and continue to yell I guess someone must have finally heard him because another artist came and clawed him off me I snuck out the room and went to go get something to eat I came back because of Mr. Johnson my boss calling me about the situation I reluctantly came back because I didn't want to lose my label deal I talked to and agreed to get a restraining order against him a-"

"Your honor we do have a record of the restraining order and witness of this happening." The judge nodded "Continue Ms. Mitchell." I sighed

"So later that night I was out on a run by myself when I received anonymous call from some odd number I answered it thinking maybe it was my best friend since she got a new phone and number so they told me to meet them at 7246 Colfax Ln so I agreed and when I got there I James laying on the ground dead."

"That's all your honor."

"Ms. Mitchell you say you were alone when you found James's body correct?"

"Yes."

"So that means you could've killed him left then ca-"

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR!"

"Overruled continue." Aubrey sighed

"You could've came back and lied-"

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR THERE IS EVIDENCE THAT SHE DID RECIEVE THAT CALL!"

"Yes Mr. Matthews keep your opinion to yourself Ms. Mitchell did receive that call from the evidence stated."

"Sorry your honor."

"Please proceed."

"Ms. Mitchell you say you have a male genital correct?" I shifted

"Yes."

"How many people know about it?"

"Other then people who are founding out today I'll say about twenty two or twenty five."

"Why so little?"

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR THAT IS A RATHER PERSONAL QUESTIONS!"

"Sustained answer the question Ms. Mitchell." I sighed

"I'm ashamed I maybe famous but there are a lot of people who would've told the whole world about it and I don't need anyone looking down towards me."

"Why not cut it off?"

" Don't belabor the point counselor."

"Sorry your honor that is all."

"You may step down." I nodded walking with the bailiff to my seat. "Counselor your witness?"

"No ma'am."

"Ms. Posen?"

"Dr. Roosevelt to the witness stand." I sighed and listened and watched as Dr. Roosevelt explained someone my size couldn't have killed James because whom so ever lifted him and slammed him cracking his ribs and beat him to death. I listened watched as Aubrey and the counselor argues with each other about the case.

"Will the defendant please rise?" I sighed hoping this was good "I have come with the verdict that you Rebecca Mitchell are innocent of the murder of James Ruther you are to be released immediately and return back to your normal life." I sighed in relief holding out my wrist and ankles for the bailiff to undo my cuffs. I groaned when they came off but I hugged Aubrey as soon as they were off.

"Thank you thank you." Aubrey smiled

"I always knew you were innocent now go and get changed so you can go home." I nodded hugging her one good time before following the bailiff to the releasing center. I changed in some clothes that my mom brought me from my house. When I walked out the building all I could hear was screaming.

"JUSTICE IS SERVE JUSTICE IS SERVE!" I ran to my mom and dad hugging them tight as I could crying

"Sssshhh its okay baby girl your free." I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Would you like to do a interview?" I looked at my mom and dad they nodded

"Sure." I followed Aubrey to the a podium and smiled smelling the outside air. I heard a question saying?"

"How does it feel to be out?"

"I feel great being able to go home and being able to see my parents."

"Would you help the Ruther's find there son's killer?"

" I honestly don't know because one part of me is saying fuck them because they accused me of something I didn't do but another part of me is like God says forgive and forget."

"Is it true that you have a male genital?"

"Its very true and you guys can stop sending me your boxers as you can see I swing the same team as you." Making everybody laugh

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going t-" That's all I got out before everything went dark but I could hear people screaming and yelling


	2. Angel

I could hear sirens. I would come in and out of consciousness. The world was spinning. I guess this was it. This was the day I was going to die. I would never get married. I would never have children. At least my innocence was cleared before I died. My eyes were getting heavy but I wouldn't close them. I wouldn't let myself fall in the darkness.

"Come on Beca stay with us." My dad said trying desperately show he wasn't scared for what's to come I lift my hand to dad's cheek. I swallowed my saliva.

"I love you...dad." I said trying not to let the darkness takeover me but failing. My hand drop and the world faded before my eyes. Have you ever thought God was punishing you for no reason? At this moment in time that's what I was thinking I was going to die. No scratch that I knew I was going to die. I wasn't ready to die but who was? No one. I knew I had no control over what would happen. I just had to let God choose whatever happened to me. I could hear voices but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I tried opening my eyes. They wouldn't open. I tried moving my hands. They wouldn't move. I tried moving my legs. They wouldn't move.

"Don't give up your family is waiting for you fight." Was that a angel? Could a angel talk to someone who is dying? But the words kept ringing through my brain fight fight fight. I had to fight. I wasn't going to give up.

'My child.' I looked around no one was there.

'Who's there?' I asked continuing looking around

'My child you have so much potential continue fighting and you will return back home.' I couldn't decipher where the voice was coming from or who was saying it. Couldn't have been God. Or could it? Nah...Maybe. I listened to the words and started fighting to win. To win back my life. I could hear crying.

"I'm so sorry Beca...I didn't know that someone would try to kill you." Aubrey? How did she get in my head? "Just come back to us." I felt a hand on mine. It felt nice I wonder who hand it was. It perfect with mine. It sent butterflies to my stomach. I fought to see who hand this was. I could hear a heart monitor speeding up. "NURSE NURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG!" The hand left mine. I felt sadden I heard someone come running in the room.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I was just holding her hand and her heart started speeding up." Okay so Aubrey wasn't in my head but rather talking to a nurse. My nurse?

"Maybe she's feels comfortable with your hand in hers." Whoever this other voice was sounded hot. I wonder what they looked like. I heard the heart monitor pick up.

"Beca can you hear us?" Aubrey asked me. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't I guess I was able to move a finger because she squeal. "You moved!" I wanted to roll my eyes but I couldn't do that.

"Ms. Mitchell my name is Chloe-" The heart monitor started beeping again.

"I think she likes you." Aubrey said to Chloe I'm guess or maybe she was just saying it to say it. I heard someone laughs.

"She hasn't even seen me yet." That was true.

"Still could happen."

"True but Ms. Mitchell you need to fight harder I wouldn't mind seeing you either." She was a flirt. Yes! I got a flirting buddy.

"I hope your awake by the time I come back tomorrow Beca." Hell me to. It's dark around here. I didn't like this struggle.

"I'll see you soon Ms. Mitchell." Well I guess this was it I had to fight my way back to Earth. I saw a light. WHAT THE FUCK?! I turned around. All my life I was told 'Don't go in the light.' I followed just that. I ran until I didn't see the light anymore and that felt like for ever since it seemed the light was chasing me. I don't know how but I ended up with on a building and the light was there. I looked down and shook my head. Fuck it. I jumped. The wind blowing my hair. Right before I hit the ground my eyes opened. I was back. I was back home. I closed my eyes and tried to move the rest of my body. I wiggled my big toe like in 'Kill Bill'. That was go hard. I start wondering how the hell did she do that. Then I remember it was just a movie. When I was finally able to move the door opened I faked like I was still unconscious.

"So your still sleep?" Aubrey said. I heard her sit down.

"Who said I was sleep?" I said smiling my voice was hoarse as fuck though. Aubrey looked up like she's seen a ghost. I guess she finally snapped out of whatever she was in and squealed.

"YOUR AWAKE!" Aubrey yelled. I nodded "Are you thirsty-"

"Yes." I said interrupting Aubrey before she started ranting. Aubrey kissed my cheek making the heart monitor speed up. Aubrey raised a eyebrow at me. I shrugged before sitting up. When Aubrey handed me my cup of water she asked.

"So how long have you been up?" I gulped down the water that Aubrey gave me. I sighed. Aubrey sat on the bed looking at me.

"I don't know I know I've been hearing you guys but today I'm able to see." I responded

"I'm glad to have you back now about Chloe." Aubrey said before my heart rate picked up. "Beca calm down I was just going to ask if you had a cr-" Aubrey stopped when the door opened. She had on a nurse's outfit. She was about 5'5 or 5'6. She had red hair. I chuckled she's a ginger. My eyes connected with her bright blue ones.

"So your awake?" I looked at her chest to see her name tag Chloe. I groaned grabbing a pillow putting it over my lap just in case I get a erection or something.

"Yes and your Chloe." I said sticking out my hand. Chloe gave me a smile causing butterflies in my stomach. My heart rate picked up again. Aubrey smirked.

"Yes that's me." Chloe responded. I started thinking yeah she'll be mine if that's the last thing I'll ever do.


	3. Dumbfounded

"So how are you feeling?" Chloe asked. I yawned.

"I feel sleepy but other that I'm fine." I said yawning again.

"You can go to sleep again I'm sure you'll be here Aubrey with her family?" Chloe asked

"Yes I'm going to call them now." Aubrey said standing up

"Speaking of calling Chloe...I would really like your number." I flirted Chloe gave me a smile.

"How about you sleep and we'll talk when you wake up?" Chloe responded I sighed

"Fine." I pouted before moving the pillow from between my legs to behind my head. I scooted under the cover more before I just went to sleep. This sleep wasn't invading by anyone or anything. I woke up and looked around. My father and my mother were smiling at me looking like they would jump at me any second. I groaned. "Hey guys." I said making it known that I was fully awake. My father rushed out his chair his body crashed into mine. I felt him crying on my shoulder I kept my head in his neck.

"I thought you were going to die." Dad whispered in my ear. I chuckled.

"Me to." I responded I glanced at my mother. "Step monster come on." My mother scoffed at that name but she still came over and hugged me along with my father.

"Don't ever in your life scare us like that again." My mother said making her step monster come out of her with the venom dripping from her voice. I nodded into their necks. I heard the door open. All of us broke apart. I looked at the door to see Chloe.

"Oh sorry I was just-" My father cut her off

"Its fine would you mind watching her were just going to go get something to eat?" My father asked Chloe I scoffed

"I'm not a child." I said frowning.

"Its fine go eat I'll be here when you guys come back." Chloe said before anything could boil up.

"Thank you." My mother said I sighed once the door was close. I looked at Chloe and eyes her body. My eyes were stuck on her perfectly firm ass.

"My eyes are up here." Chloe said breaking me out my trance. I looked up at her face.

"We had a deal." I reminded her with a smirk.

"We did and I said we will talk." Chloe said wearing a smirk when mine fell.

"Oh come on." I protested

"Why do you want my number so much?" Chloe asked sitting in a chair beside my bed moving it closer to me.

"I don't just want your number I wa-" Chloe stopped me from saying anything by jumping up from the chair.

"SEE THAT'S ALL YOU PEOPLE WANT IS SEX! SEX! S-" I grabbed her hand making my heart monitor speed up.

"I was going to say I wanted to take you on a date once I'm out of here." I said letting go of Chloe's hand.

"Sorry it just-" I stopped her from saying anything else.

"Its okay I get it." I said looking down at my hands

"Why me?" Chloe asked making me look at her. I shrugged

"I just feel like I would be happy with you." I answered Chloe tilted my chin up making me look up at her. For a minute we just stared at each other. I glanced down at her lip. I licked my dry ones and started to lean in. I saw Chloe lean in also knowing I wasn't doing anything bad. Our lips were just about to touch but the door open. Chloe and I jumped apart. My heart monitor was beeping faster. Chloe turned it off.

"Good your still here." My father said Chloe gave him a small smile.

"I always stay to my word." Chloe said glancing at me.

"I need to pee." I said standing up. I started walking to the bathroom. I stopped when I saw everybody looking at me. "What? You guys act like you never seen anyone go take a piss." I said continuing my journey to the bathroom. I closed the door and sighed in relief when I starting urinating. I washed my hands and walked back to my bed.

"With you walking already you will be able to leave in no time." Chloe said making me smile.

"Really?" I asked Chloe

"Yes." Chloe responded I squealed.

"YES! Then I can go work on m-" My father interrupted me

"No your going on a vacation." My father said I scoffed.

"The hell I am!" I yelled irritated

"I umm recommend you don't work it'll put stress on you." Chloe said biting her lip I groaned.

"Well there goes my album." I complained

"It should only be for two weeks but that's just my opinion your doctor would have more of a exact amount." Chloe said making me groan again.

"Well bring that motherfu-" My mom interrupted me

"Beca." My step mother warned

"Step monster don't start with me." I told her then looked at Chloe.

"I need to make some more runs around I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Mitchell." Chloe said making me groan

"You forgot to give me your number." I called after her Chloe stopped and looked at me.

"No I didn't." Chloe responded leaving me dumbfounded

"She did not just do that." I said to myself.

"Already flirting with her?" My dad said wearing a smirk.

"I'm not flirting dad. I was asking her out on a date." I said trying not to blush.

"She is rather...appealing." My mother said I rolled my eyes

"I think eventually she'll eventually can become my wife." I said completely serious. My father and mom laughed but stopped when they saw I was dead fucking serious.

"You haven't even went out on a date yet?!" My mom yelled I sighed

"I know but I just feel as if she's the one." I said

"If you think something could happen then Beca I give you my blessing." My father said

"Really?!" I asked excited

"Yes now rest." My father said kissing my forehead then my step monster of a mother. I pulled the cover over me and just fell asleep.

AN:/ You guys finally got a chapter out of me your welcome. I've been MIA of this story. I'm not going to apologize though. Okay let me clear something up when I say my mother in the story its Beca's step mom since we really don't know Beca's mother. Anyway Beca is all up in her feeling about making Chloe her's. Yes they were so close to end up kissing but it didn't happen. Chloe playing hard to get. Wonder how that's going to play I did change my name. Its' the same name I use for wattpad. I'M OUT (For Now)


	4. It's A Date

When I woke up. I had to use the bathroom. I nearly fell to the ground trying to get off the bed. I groaned rushing to get into the bathroom. I sighed in relief when I finally made it in and released. I closed my eyes just letting it all out. I heard a knock on my door.

"I'm in the bathroom." I yelled out.

"Hurry up there discharging you." I heard Aubrey yell. I sighed thinking does this mean I wouldn't be able to see Chloe again. I cleared my throat and walked to the sink the best I could. I could walk that was a good thing but it feels like my side wants to give out on me. I washed my hands and hopped out the bathroom. Aubrey gave me a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine its just when I walk sometimes it feels like my side wants to give out." I said holding my side where I'm guessing I got shot at because I feel a scar that wasn't there before.

"They're giving you a cane. Here are your clothes I'll be outside." Aubrey said handing me my clothes then rushing out. I wonder what that's about. I shrugged and went back into the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and got in the shower after setting it to the right temperature. I sighed the hot water feels good it felt like I haven't showered in years. I made sure to go over every inch of my body at least three times before getting out. I slowly put on my clothes after drying myself off. I limped out the bathroom. I looked around the room and opened the door. My eyes landing on Aubrey and Chloe talking. Chloe was the first to see me. She gave me a small smile before turning her attention back on Aubrey who was talking lowly. Just when I started walking towards them is exactly when Aubrey turned around making them both look at me. "You ready?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah." I responded not taking my eyes off Chloe. Chloe was wearing a baby blue nurses outfit making her eyes light up.

"Come on so we can get you out of here." Chloe says walking ahead of Aubrey and I.

"So, Chloe about that date..." I dragged. Chloe turned around and glanced at Aubrey.

"Your still on that huh?" Chloe ask with a smirk.

"Yes, and I will always be until you agree to do so." I state matter of factly walking up to the counter.

"How about we make a deal?" Chloe ask pulling out a stack of papers.

"Like?" I ask

"You go on a date with Aubrey and if she tells me it went great then we'll go on a date." Chloe says before I could say a word Aubrey says

"Deal." I raised an eyebrow at Aubrey.

"You can't be serious." I say looking at Chloe and Aubrey who looked as if they knew something big that I didn't.

"Dead serious." Aubrey answers

"Then its settled you two will go on a date I'll get the feedback and we'll see from there." Chloe says with a devious smile.

"Fine." I reluctantly agree.

"Then its a date," Aubrey says making me roll my eyes

"Okay sign here, here, here, here, and here." Chloe says pointing and showing me spots in the paperwork. I read over them before signing. "You Ms. Mitchell are a free women go as you please." Chloe says making me laugh and shake my head.

"Yes ma'am." I say with a wink before pulling on Aubrey. "Come on Aubrey." I say turning around slightly seeing Chloe wink at Aubrey who smile. I was curious as to why Chloe winked at Aubrey. Maybe I was just imagining things. Yeah, I'm going to go with that. Aubrey entwined our finger and to be honest I actually liked it. I didn't pull away I just tighten the grip slightly.

"Do you want to talk to the press?" Aubrey ask

"I'll rather not." I say

"Then keep your head down and it'll be okay." Aubrey says before the doors open the hospital which I didn't even know we were close to. I let go of Aubrey's hand and wrapped it around her waist. Aubrey chuckled. "I'm ticklish." Aubrey admitted. I smirked.

"That's cute." I say with a smile. Aubrey rolled her eyes but the smile on her face tells me she was enjoying the attention or the compliment. We walked out the hospital camera and screams were all I could hear. I pulled Aubrey closer to me as we walked to a truck.

"DJ MITCHELL WHEN DID YOU A MS. POSEN START DATIMG?"  
>"ARE YOU TWO DATING?"<br>"HOW IS YOUR RECOVERING GOING?"  
>"DO YOU WANT T-" That's all I heard before Aubrey and I got in the truck and drove off.<p>

"So were dating?" I ask with a smirk

"Oh I thought it was you and Chloe." Aubrey says with a smirk of her own.

"Well it could always be Chloe, you and me." I say with a wink. I had no clue that I just told the future of my love life.


End file.
